Level 197/Dreamworld
| moves = 25 | target = 80,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 73 }} | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *The part of the board where the jellies are located is entirely blocked by three-layered icing and marmalade, making this level difficult. *The moon scale is stable, making it safe to activate the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination. *Luckily, the moon struck lasts for 10 moves and clears two colours from the board. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy Part 1: Regular Moves *In this level, the entire bottom half of the board is filled with multi-layered icing and jelly squares. However, there is only one column that connects that top half where the candies are to the bottom half. *The best way to beat this level, is to fill up Odus’ moon scale. While doing that, try to create a vertical striped candy on the areas directly above the wrapped candy and activate it. After that is done, activate the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination. This will give you a larger area to work with and clears more jellies at the start of the moon struck. Part 2: Special Candies *Before you achieve the moon struck, look around the board to try to create special candies, such as wrapped and striped candies. This will help you once you achieve the moon struck. Part 3: The Moon Scale *Since this is a Dreamworld level, the moon scale is obviously present. While the moon scale is stable, Occasionally pay attention to it and if it is tilting too dangerously, quickly make matches of candies whose colours match the other side of the moon scale. Part 4: The Moon Struck *When the Moon Scale is full, there is a moon struck. As this board has six colours, moon struck will remove two colours when it occurs. With fewer colours on the board after the moon struck, create multiple special candies at the top half of the board. The special candies created here will help you to remove the icing and jelly that are at the bottom of the board. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points. Hence, an additional 48,000 points for two stars and an additional 78,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Like its Reality counterpart, a vertical striped candy has to be created to uncover two of the wrapped candies because all the jellies are protected by three layer icing and the wrapped candies are in marmalade. This will give more points. *A wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination created by the uncovering of the wrapped candies in marmalade will cause the board to open up quickly, increases the number of available matches and also increases the power of the moon struck. *25 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for ten moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. This can be negated if point three is not fulfilled before moon struck. Trivia *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 197 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon